this love
by visionary dreams
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Oneshot. "I just wanna take your breath away," she smiled sadly, "like you always did, do, and will mine."


**disclaimer:** i own nothing.

* * *

**this love**  
_visionary dreams_

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke have always been a complicated story.

The two met in Tsunade's environmental science class in the sixth grade. Sakura wore her bubblegum pink hair long with crooked teeth and bright, eager green eyes. Sasuke stood pale, moody, and wore the cutest black framed glasses.

"Hi," she said uneasily, cuz she too, was so shy it was extremely painful. Taking a seat next to the raven-haired boy after she found her nametag was on the desk to his left.

The young boy next to her gave her a glance through his glasses, but didn't say a word.

"Alright class!" Tsunade's voice echoed through the lab, "grab a pen or pencil and a piece of paper and start writing down this bellringer," she pointed towards the board, "and then turn it in this yellow folder when you're finished." She held up a yellow folder and then placed it on the front of her desk before sitting down and logging onto her laptop to take attendance.

Sakura carefully grabbed out a pen and her pink notebook, watching the boy next to fumbled through his belongings, his face shadowed annoyance.

And Sakura figured he had too much pride to ask, so she went through her bag again, and held up her hand, "Pen?"

Sasuke stared blankly at her for a few seconds before taking the pen, muttering thanks, and continued to write down his work, his hair falling across his dark eyes.

Sakura blushed, ducking her face, thinking how utterly adorable the boy next to her was.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke, however, didn't become friends until later on throughout their Konoha Middle School days.

It the summer before their eight grade year, and it was _hot_ throughout Konoha. The sun beamed down on the town, rays of sunlight brightening the cloudless blue sky.

"Where are we going Ino," Sakura whined, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, wrinkling her nose at the amount of sweat that came off it.

"Oh, ykno," her bestfriend waved her hand casually, "Naruto's." the blonde grinned, her blue eyes bright and shiny.

Sakura pouted, jealous.

"Why are we going there?" she crossed her arms over her chest, her pink tank top starting to become sticky against her skin. The warm, summer heat was almost too much for the young girls and Ino's mother had kicked them out of the house so she could clean and cook supper before Ino's dad got home that evening.

"To swim!" Ino replied in a "duh" voice, "Naruto's has a _pool_!"

"I'm not sure," Sakura said cautiously, "I don't really know Naruto…"

Ino paused in mid-walk, stopping the both along the sidewalk, "Forehead girl, lighten up!" she exclaimed, thinking her pink-haired friend needed to get out more instead of hiding behind schoolwork and books so often.

Soon after the two arrived at Naruto's home, knocking on the wooden door, they waited anxiously.

"Aren't ya glad I told you to wear your bathing suit," thirteen year old Ino winked, and before Sakura could replied the two girls stared in awk-struck as Uchiha Sasuke answered the door.

"Hn." He stared blankly at the two, clan in shorts and tank tops, the pre-teen was not fazed—or he didn't show it, and held opened the door for the two.

Ino exchanged a look with Sakura as if saying "_omgomgomg I didn't know _he _was going to be here!_" Sakura ignored her look, and brushed her sweaty palms on her sticky legs, feeling self-conscious all of sudden. Swimming with Naruto and Ino was one thing, but Sasuke…_Uchiha Sasuke_? The one every girl in her school fawned and blushed and giggled over? The one who she hadn't said a word to since the sixth grade? _That_ Uchiha Sasuke?

The two followed the young teen inside to Naruto's kitchen where they see the blonde grabbing some soda's out of the fridge for everyone.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed, loud and friendly as ever, handing around the drinks, "You and Ino look good in those shorts today Sakura—!" he never got to finished because Ino whalloped him upside the head.

"Ow, Ino!" Naruto cried out, rubbing his head, "You are so mean!"

"And you're a _pervert_!"

"Why, I never!"

While the two bantered, Sakura shifted nervously next to Sasuke, shifting her drink from one hand to another.

Taking a large gulp, Sakura tried to ease her nerviousness and silently wished she just wasn't so _awkward _and shy, "Hey, I'm Sakura," she hoped to God her voice didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

Sasuke glanced over at her—she noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore—and said, "I know."

Sakura didn't want to admit to herself that his voice caused butterflies and made her feel so nervious and shy all at the same time.

Screw cute boys and her preteen crushes.

But after that day at Naruto's, not only did the girls end up coming back for most of the summer, Sakura and Sasuke ended up being better friends than Sakura could ever imagine and before she knew it, she was in too deep.

* * *

Throughout her eight grade year, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino all ended up becoming really good friends. They all had the same classes together, they all hung out with the same crowd, and ate lunch together every day.

Nothing about that year was too remarkable or eventful, in fact, the whole year all ran pretty smoothly and the four ended up all going to their 8th grade prom together—albeit, Naruto _did _have to drag Sasuke, but he went…eventually.

Between doing homework at Sakura's house and eating dinner at Naruto's house and scooping by Sasuke's to play with his white-haired kitten, Cali, and going to Ino's for late Friday night movies; Sakura slowly but surely learned bits and pieces about the mysterious boy that plagued her thoughts most days.

She learned Sasuke lived with his mother and older brother, and that his father had passed away the summer before he started middle school from heart cancer. She also learned throughout the year that Sasuke stayed most nights at Naruto's while Itachi stayed out and his mother drunk herself silly.

Sakura never really put a label on her and Sasuke's relationship until it was one Saturday afternoon during the middle of the school year, Sakura got a knock on her door while doing her homework.

To her surprise, it was thirteen year old Sasuke, standing in front of her with his bookbag and a bag of clothes, and trying so hard to just _swallow_ his pride while asking her if he could stay their for the night.

She of course got her parents to say yes, and Sasuke stayed in the guest room that night. She later learned his mother had gone on a screaming drunk rampage, and Naruto was visiting his grandparents, and he just had no where else to go.

That night was the first time Sakura hugged Sasuke. She was getting off the end of the guest bed, making sure Sasuke didn't need anything else and cautiously and boldly leaned over and placed her arms around his shoulders, "Goodnight," she whispered in his ear, her pink hair brushing against his shoulder.

She heard Sasuke's intake of breath, but he too—cautiously and uneasily—returned his arms around her back, making the hug last a brief couple of seconds.

As Sakura walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, she tried to ignore the bubbling feeling and intense butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Because not only did she classify Sasuke as her bestfriend that night, she also came to the realization that this "little-bitty-intsy-winnie-" crush of hers wasn't going away anytime soon.

* * *

The two kissed one time.

It was winter of their freshman year, and her and Sasuke were paired up in Biology together, working on their science fair project over at Sakura's. It was due in two weeks, and Sakura wanted to hurry and get over with already.

It was cold, and Sakura's parents—doctors, both of them—were working overtime and were out for the evening. Sakura walked in her living with two mugs, one with coffee and one with hot chocolate, she sat Sasuke's coffee in front him, and sat down beside him.

It was quiet for a few moments and the only sound was Sakura's occasional slurp of hot chocolate as Sasuke stared blankly at the page in front of him, leaving his coffee untouched. Sakura furrowed her brows, looking over at the boy thoughtfully, trying to ignore the closeness of their legs. He adjusted and his leg briefly made contact with hers, sending fire up and down her leg.

_It was pathetic_, she thought, gazing into the fire that was blazing in the fireplace that Sasuke lit. Her _crush_. On him. The boy sitting directly right next to her with his messy raven-hair and smoldering dark eyes that were currently hidden behind his glasses, which he hardly wore except for in evenings and when his contacts wanted to mess up, was just so _cute_.

So unbelievably cute he made her breath hitch and her heart pound frantically just by the look of his dark eyes. He was so mysterious and so quiet and she still hardly got a complete conversation out of him, but at the end of the day she had his back and he had hers and that's why they were bestfriends. Because words weren't needed to express the trust between the two.

An odd silence past between the two as they sat beside each other on Sakura's living room couch.

After a few more moments Sasuke was the one to break the silence.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" shaking herself out of her thoughts, she turned towards him.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

The question was so out-of-the-blue and random and so _not_ Sasuke, Sakura whipped her head around and asked again, "_What_?"

The tiniest hint of red graced the young teen's features, "Don't make me say it again, Sakura."

Sakura blushed at the sound of her name coming from him, and once again, chided herself for being so utterly irrational when it came to the boy beside her.

"I—uhm—uh—No, no, I've never been kissed." Sakura blushed, twisting her hands in her lap, avoiding her gaze from Sasuke's.

She didn't know why she felt suddenly embarrassed by her confession, and as to why in the_ hell_ did Sasuke ask her a question like that?

Everything in the atmosphere surrounding them was awkward, and Sakura wanted to run far, far, far away from this whole uncomfortable situation.

Sometimes, she wished she wasn't so fourteen and awkward and had no clue what to do with the male species.

_Especially_ Uchiha Sasuke.

"Me either."

Sakura would be lying if she said she wasn't shock to the words piling out of Sasuke's mouth, and all she could do what sit there with her mouth hanging open, and her brain screaming at her to say something because she looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Why not?" she finally choked out, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants leg, wishing Sasuke didn't' have to make her feel so nervous without hardly even trying to.

The raven-haired boy looked thoughtful, and shrugged, pushing his glasses back up on his face.

"Kiss me," he said, his face blank, turning bravely towards her.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, and her heart started beating so fast she was sure it was about to combust out of her chest. Her whole face grew red and her body erupted into a cold sweat. This boy in front of her caused so many mixed emotions and hormones to race through Sakura's body, she had no idea what to do with them.

"Wha—what? Why!" she exclaimed nervously, trying to calm the crazy emotions going on inside her head and heart. She had so many questions running through her mind like why did Sasuke want her to kiss him? And why _her_ of all people!

"Just do it," he said smoothly, leaning forward till his face was inches from hers.

Sakura mouth had no time to say what her brain was registering because Sasuke very carefully and swiftly placed his lips on Sakura's.

All she could think was how soft his lips were against hers.

And as quit it started, it was also over. He leaned back, picked up his pen, and continued to do his work.

Sakura blushed the brightest reds, and made a note to never, ever mention_ that_ again.

* * *

By the time they were juniors, Sakura had grown use to the ever persistent hoes in the live of Uchiha Sasuke. And Naruto would be right along with him except for the fact he was whipped by her bombshell of a bestfriend.

After that little "kiss indecent" that happened between the two of them, they never brought it back up, and continued to go on as if it never happened. Over the course of the two years, her and Sasuke still remained friends—bestfriends even—and Sakura was still so hopelessly fawning over him and he was still so hopelessly _Sasuke_ and Sakura was going to go off the deep in end.

Seeing Sasuke with other girl's hurt enough. It was like someone was repeatedly kicking her in the gut and stomping on her heart. She knew what he did on the weekends when he went out, and she knew what he did with the girls who he took up to the upstairs bedrooms at parties. She wasn't stupid. Her bestfriend was the number one womanizer at Leaf Academy. The thought that he was her bestfriend didn't help the situation any better. She knew of all his little tales and all of the countless girls that have been to his bed, but she was force to plant a smile on her face and act like none of that was bothering her.

But this, this, Sakura had to walk away from.

_Karin._

Sasuke's newest fling was Karin, and Sakura felt like she was going to be sick watching them across the cafeteria.

"Maybe it's time to move on," Ino said beside her, watching her bestfriend's expression, "It's been _awhile_ now Sakura."

Sakura hung her head low, "I know Ino." Her bestfriend looked over at her worriedly before silently taking a bite of her salad.

Sakura cast one last look over at the two, and hastily grabbed her things and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Sasuke was breaking her heart and he didn't even realize it.

* * *

The worst kind of love out of them all was the unrequited kind and Sakura knew that kind all too well.

She had finished high school now—exactly a week ago—and she was standing in the middle of her room, trying on her graduation gown with Sasuke and Naruto laid up on her bed and Ino lazily lounging in her bean bag chair. They were graduating tomorrow, and they were spending one last night together before they all had to go off to college.

It was crazy how fast the years go by, Sakura thought, surveying the room of her three bestfriends. It wasn't that she had bad highschool years, because she didn't. She even tried to date a few guys during her senior year, but it just didn't…feel right. None of those guys could make me feel the way Sasuke does, she thought pitifully, glancing at the boy through the reflection of the mirror.

And it was all over now, because after tomorrow she wouldn't see Sasuke for a long time because he got a full ride to Suna U and was leaving right after graduation.

She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't going to be upset, because she was and she was going to miss him dearly but she was also so tired of pretending. Pretending that he was only a bestfriend to her and not something so much more. She was tired of pretending looking at him didn't make her heart race and seeing him with other girls didn't make her throat close up and her heart hurt. She was tired of pretending his dark eyes had no effect on her and the way he said her name didn't send shivers down her spine, she was tired of pretending she had been completely in love with since the winter of her freshman year.

And it _sucked_.

Being in love with your bestfriend sucked and hurt more than anything in the entire world.

But he was leaving, and she wouldn't have to deal with it any longer because they were both going off to college, separating.

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Naruto and Ino went to the store for icecream until Sasuke interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura," he said, lounging on her bed, his head propped up by his right hand, "Stop worrying about your appearance so much. You're beautiful."

He thought the reason she was staring in the mirror this whole time was because she was insecure with how she looked not because she was throwing herself a pity party in her head because of her undenying love for the dark-haired boy behind her.

And wait—what, was that a compliment?

Did Sasuke just called _her_ beautiful?

"Stop looking so shocked," he scoffed playfully, "You look dumb. Besides, I can be nice sometimes." He smirked and Sakura wanted nothing more to tackle him and kiss him.

She bit her lip, wishing she could just _tell _him how she felt, wishing she wasn't so damn scared. Because she was, standing in front of Sasuke made her more nervous than any other guy in the world. Standing right in front him and actually considering_ confessing_ the feelings that have been growing inside of her since the sixth grade made her absolutely terrified.

These were the feelings she tried so hard and so desperately to get rid of because she just knew he would never return them. She was his bestfriend, nothing more, nothing less. The thought broke her heart and she could nothing about it.

_Except tell him._

That thought made her blood run cold and cause her to feel faint and nervous and have butterflies all at the same time.

"What do you want out of life Sakura?"

Sasuke's unusual, random question caused Sakura to snap out of her desperate thoughts and she turned around, facing him. She wondered why he was so talkative tonight, and figured it was probably because it was one of the last nights they would have together in awhile.

_Take a chance._

She swallowed thickly, "I just wanna take your breath away," she smiled sadly, "like you always did, do, and will mine."

Seconds ticked by until it was few moments and that turned into two minutes and then turned into five minutes and the two couldn't stop the staring contest between them. Neither one of them said a word as both of them took time to register what had just came out of Sakura's mouth.

She was breathing hard and heavy, chanting 'stupid' over and over in her head, wondering where in the hell did all that sudden braveness of courage and stupidity came from.

"Sakura."

The velvet voice made her snap her head up, blushing madly, she stood there so nervous and awkward and _so_ eighteen and madly in love with the man now standing in front of _her_.

"Kiss me."

No more words were needed.

That was the second time they kissed and most certainly not the last.

* * *

**AN:** my longest oneshot ever, yayyy! hoped you guys liked it and if you like my works you should check out my other sasusaku fics "Airplane Notes" & "Kiss Me Darling".

well, i hope you guys enjoyed it and if so, please **review**! (:


End file.
